Breaking Free of the Light
by WE'VE STARTED A TREND
Summary: Chanel isn't ur normal girl at Easst High Skool she has a destiny that is important and means the fate of the universe is at steak PLZ R&R TIHS IS MAI FIRST FIC NO PREPZ!
1. Chapter 1

AN: hay this is my first fic, my name is blair and my bff maddie (LUV YA GIRRRRL!!!) an i hav decided to writ this fic plz R&R NO PREPZ ALOOUD

Hi my name is Chanel Alexandria Font'ain Madison Manson and I have long chocolate hair that curls toward my shoulders and green cat eyes, like a cat. Manson is my last name and I'm not really related to Marilyn Manson but apparently I have some uncle named Charles. I'm a witch but I go to a regular High School called East High because my parents are divorced and my dad runs a big compouter company called Apple.

I love to buy all my clothes from Hot Topic. I'm goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black, except when I feel like wearing colors. For example today on my first day of school I was wearing a sexy black pinstripe miniskirt with red goth stars on it (AN: fuk u preps!1) and a white blous with gold trims on the edges. I stuck up my middle finger at some preps outside school.

"Hey Chanel!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was… Troy Bolton!

"Troy, you know I don't talk 2 preps like u." I said slyly. He didn't even kno I was flirting wit him. (AN: lol maddie u kno that convo we had at lunch early 2day haha)

"I'm not a prep Chanel" he pleaded sexily (AN: god hes so hot). "U kno that u and I were meant to be together for the rest of our lives." He was so romantic and I got all hot all over my body.

"Yah but what about ur girlfriend Gabriel" I asked?

He looked at me mournfully and turend around "Her mom has cancer an I hav to daet her. I am her only friend. She does too much maths."

"Wutever Troy" I cried "I am too good 4u." I walked off an I knew he had an rection cuz I'm so beautiful.

Tel me if u liked my frist chapt4r THX 4 READIN


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hay thanks 2 my beta maddie 4 halping me check tihs chapter

PREPS STOP FLAMIN R ELSE IM GONNA CAST WITCHCRAFTZ ON U

* * *

The next day I woke up in my bedroom an it was snowing and raining outside. I practiced my sexy witch spells an got ready for school in my bedroom. I put on my heartagram necklacke (A/N: I LUV HIMMMMM) and a black leather top with pink lace on the ends with combat boots, a tight black pinstripe skirt and combat boots.

I got in my red mazerati an drove 2 pick my best friend Buffy (A/N: madie dis is u) from her manshun. She had long blonde hair but she was still goffik cuz shes been doin it since b4 avril lavigne (A/N: POSUR BITCH) we put on our makeup in my car an then she turned to me…

"Hey" she excitedly "I saw you talkin2 Toy Bolton yesterday"

"So whut?" I smoked my cigarette.

"Do you like him" she asked an elbowed me in the rib.

"No I don't'" I screamed an ran straight into… TROY BOLTONN

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"Did u hear that we hav a big game against WestSouthSideways High 2morro?" he leaned in clothes to smell my hair cuz he doesn't know I'm a sexii witch (c i told u I was rly a witch)

"Like I wuld ever go wit u" I screamed an crossed my arms sexily

He got down on 1 kneee an opened a box…. It wuz a blood red safffire ring wit "CHANEL" on it. (A/N: omg troys so hot)

"I've ben thinking about us all summer and I kno that u want me 2"

His eyes were so sparking wit passion an they almost reminded em of someone else… sum1 I used 2 kno… ….

"ok ill go wit u but only if u dump that poser cancer bitch Gabriel"

He paused.

* * *

I FIGured out how 2 mak lines hahaha

no moree updatesz until u snd me more reviews R&R plz NO PREPS!1


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hay guise thx so much 4 likking my sotry so much! hers anoterh chapter i hop u like it

ps WHOEVER FLAMES IM GUNNA KILL U WIT MAGICKZ

* * *

On the night of the game I put on my new black stiletto heels an a black satiny dress top wit all of this corset stuff on the black and front. I curled my hair in big goffik curls that were curled. Then I felt kind of depressed so I slit my wrist open and starred at it until i made it stop bleeding with magick (A/N: i can rly do that)

I did my makeup and got in my mazerrati to pick up Buffy so we culd go to the game.

"Hey Buffy, you look so hot girl" I said except I was lying becuz she looked fat

"Thanks Channel" she said because she didn't know I was lying.

We watched the game an it was so good. Buffy and me sat in the back and stuck our finger up at some preps wit our friend Sharpie (she used to be called Sharpay when she did all of those plays except that stupid cancer bitch Gabrielala) who looked real hot.

"Hey Sharpie you look amazing" I said

"Fangs girl" she winked at me. "OMG, you wont' believe whos looking atu right now"  
"Who" I asked

I looked down and saw… … … … … TOY BOLTON

He was all sweaty an in his sports whatever uniform and he winked at me and said "Hey after the game do you want to get something to eating with me. I see ur wearing my ring"

I looked at him and made him want me. "yeah well that doesn't mean I think ur hot or anything"

Then the halftime band came on it was… … … … … MARILYN MANSON an his band he looked so hot an Troy was really excited about it an sat with me while we watched. He reached over to hold my hand and I let him.

_If I was your vampire  
Certain as the moon  
Instead of killing time  
We'll have each other  
Until the sun  
If I was your vampire  
Death waits for no one  
Hold my hands across your face  
Because I think  
Our time has come_ (k I don't own those lyrics)

"Hes so fuking hot" is aid as I watched him sing sexily into the microfophne. Shadow fell onto Troys face an he got pale and stuff. Then he did something amazing- he got on stage wit MARILYN MANSON an sang music wit him. He looked in my eyes an I kinew that he wasn't really a prep.

He held my hand as we got into my mazzerati after we beat WestSouthNorth High at that sports thing until we heard a voice scream "O NO U DIDN'T"

IT WAS… GABRIELALA

* * *

REVIEW THX! PREPS GO DIE 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I HAV A THURD GRADE EDUCATION FUK U PREPS REVIEWS I MEAN IT I'M GOING TO CAST WITCHCCRAFTZ ON YOUS

* * *

Gabrielala looked at us with her eye fileld with jealusy and I knew that she was jealous.

"I'm so JEALOUS of u troy whuts wrong with u" she glared at him with malis and ripped off the necklace he given her that said "T" Troy picked the necklace up off the ground and looked at me

"Hey Chanel do you want this?" he asked sexily an Gabriela stormed at us

"FUK OFF U STUPID CANCER BITCH" I screamed an we drove away from her in my car. If we haden't drove though I would have cast witchcraft on her.

Troy and I drove to this realy nice park that I knew how to drive 2. I was looking real hot.

"Chanel?" he asked

"Yes?" I replied an looked into his eyes. They were gray with flecks of passion and suddenly… … … … … I KNEW I WAS IN LUV WIT HIM

He kissed me and he was better than any boy I had ever kissed except for a few. We started to make out in my car and he took off my clothesings and put his thingie in my you-know-whut and we did it for the first time.

"OH U ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN GABRILALE" he screamed as he shot his love fluid in2 me.

"WAIT STOP WHUT THE HELL ARE U DOING"

IT WAS…. … … … … MISS DARBUZS

* * *

Plz read and review an i'll writ e more


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: STUPID PREPZ STOP FLAMING

IM PISSED OFF NOW so u bettr watch out i cast a witch spell on u so now u only have 2 days 2 live i hope ur happy

* * *

Ms Darbus made and Troy and I follow him. She kept shouting at u s angrily.

"YOU LUDACRIS FOOLS!" she yelled.

I started to cry tears of blood and so did troy her look sofened. She looked at us with her eyes which were looking. He looked at me and I knew we must come ups with a plan.

Thinking of my vigerous training in witchcrafts I looked at Ms Darbus... ... ... and cast a spell and she was dead and stuff. Troy was shocked.

"How did u do that" he asked. He was impressed and I could tell he just didnt want to get in trouble with.

I didnt answer cuz I cant tell anyone about my witchcrafts or else they will disappear. "We are now fujitives from the law troy and we can never go back home" i said and slit my wrist open because I was depressed.

"But how will they know it was you... ..." he asked. I didnt think of that.

So we went home and slept next to each other except not with each other because when I cast my witchcrafts I grow extremely powerful and I would crush him and he would die (A/N: c i told u i was a witch)

* * *

IF U KEEP FLAMIN I WILL STOP WRITTING TIHS STORY AND TEHN U WIL BE SORRY 


	6. Chapter 6

hay maddie sry i didnt call u back i got in2 a big fight with my parents and slit my wristsz open cuz i was mad and i didnt feel like talkin any1 btw giv me bak my corbin blue postr betch

4 EVERY1 WHO GAVE NICE REVIEWS THX A LOT I REALLY PRECIATE IT

4 EVERY1 WHO FLAMED GO 2HELL U R GOING 2 DIE SOON I WARNED U

* * *

The next day I woke up and put on a black ripped miniskirt with chains on the ends and a matching top with a white skull on it and black boots that were black. I practicced my sexy witchcrafts (I TOLD YOU I WAS RLY A WITCH) and looked down at the ring taht troy had given me it was so romantics... ... maybe i thought i DID was developed feelings for him? I wasnt sure

Sudenly sum1 triped over me an I spilled my sodas all over my new pant.

"HEY WATCH WHER U ARE GOING" I yelled and looked up and it was a guy Id never seen at school before... ... ... or i just didnt recognize him

"Hey I have never seen u at school before now" I said sexily.

"Yea I used 2 look different b4 i started being... ... a satanist" he said and he was real hot and black and wore a white wifebeater with a black skulls on it and black baggy pants which looked real good tight on his hips area.

"hay I'm Channel whoru?"

"Im Chad but every1 calls me chode and idk why" he said and i knew he was really a satantist so i decided to tell him i was a witch.

"hey I'm a witch didu kno that"

"No I thought u were just real hot" he grinned and i got real hot all over my body kind of like an erection only not because i'm a girl u sicko.

And then I heard troy called me so I went to see him and said bye to chode.

* * *

nice reviews only or i will stop writing tihs story FUK U PREPS 


	7. Chapter 7

hay guyz im sorry ididnt review all wekend i was in tha hospital cuz i slit my wrists open cuz my parents an i had a big fight SEE PREPS NOW DONT YOU FEEL DUMBS

maddies wtf why didnt you beta tihs when i sent it dn't u care why dn't u pik up ur phones

* * *

Troy and I held hand as we walked up the stairs to his room (east high is now a boarding school, okay) an we opened the door cuz he said he had sumthin he wanted 2 show me. I waved bye to Chode and he looked sad and i guess it was cuz i was with troy an not him. Shadows were in his eyes passionate.

"Chanel theres somethin I need to tell u about Chode"

"Okay wut" i said.

"Hes not really... a satantist!" i gasped as troy opened his door and there wuz a poster of chode with the words "chad" under it. He was singing in2 a microphone an wearing a hollister hood (FUK U PREPS) an i culdn't believe it. Underenath were the words "buy the new single from Chad- chocklit rain" and i started to cry.

How culd he do this to me, he told me he was really a satanaist.

"Baby dont worry about it i luv u" he looked in2 my eyes passively and felt me up b4 i took off my top and he put his boys thingy in mine and we had sex (c is dat stupid?)

"OH TOY... TROYYYY" i screamed passion while gettin an orgasms and then i noticed a tattoo on troys arm it said "Chode" in bloody gothic writing suddenly the poster made sense. I culdn't believe he wuld do this to me.

"I cant believe u would do tihs 2 me!"

"WAIT, CHENEL, WAIT" he yelled at me as i ran away.

"U PROBLY HAVE AIDS FROM TAHT CANCER BITCH GABRIELELA ANYWYAS"

I ran out of his room and his you-know-what was real big but i didnt care if every1 saw it in the hallway cuz i was mad. I stuck my fingers up at some preps an slit my wrists open real mad. I ran to the gym where chode was in basketball practices.

"CHODE, U MUTHERFUCKER!!" I yells. "I AM GONNA CAST WITCHCRAFTS ON U"

* * *

FANGS 4 THA GUD REVIEWS STOP FLAMIN PREPS r else bad tihngs r gunna happne 


	8. Chapter 8

maddie if u dnt answer ur phone im gonna cast withccrafts on u

FUK PREPS FLAMERS 6666

* * *

I looked into his eyes an he was looking back wit his eyes and I felt like I was gunna pass outs.

"whut is wrong wit u!!!" screams Coach Bulton "UR interupting my praktice"

"I DUNT CARE CUZ I HAV A PROBLM WIT ONE OF UR PLAYERS"

"Okay fine only cuz I hav a crush on u" said Coash Bolton

Everyone gasped.

I cried and through my arms in2 the arms of my best friends Ryan, Prince of Darkness. He used to be called just ryan but tehn he got sick of doin tha incest play things with his sister in the plays and decided he wanted his own identities so he sold his soul to SATAN. Hes real hot and has red streaks in his hair cuz hes a statanist (haha like i wuld hang out wit a preps)

Then guess who raninto the gym it was... ... ... ... TOY BOLTONNNNN (dun dun dunnnn) and he was sitll naked wit his big you-know-whats showings and his dad was like whoa son ur you-kn0w-what is huge.

"PLZ Chanel u hav to believe me it was a long time ago i dont even care about him anymore i promise"

"HOW CAN I BELIEVE U SINCE I DUNT EVEN KNO WHO U REALLY R" i screams and ran into... ... ... CHODE

"CHANNEL I LOVE U U HAVE 2 BELIEVE ME K?" he cried tears of blood

"NO CHODE U USED TO B A PREP HOW CAN I TRUST U"

And tehn I ran 2 my room and cried cuz i was so confused.


	9. Chapter 9

OKAY WTF FLAMERS TIHS IS THE LAST TIME IM GUNNA TELL U TIHS CUT IT OUT UR MAKIN ME SO DEPRESSED

* * *

I was mad and sad and I couldnt believe that troy had cheated on me wit chode I started to cry on my bed and then maybe i was dizzy or somethin but i started haivng a vision and stuff and everything got blurry and i guess it was cuz of my witchcrafts and stuff.

"CHANEL, THOU HAST A DESTINY THAT IS IMPORTANT" i heard a voice and it was sayin that. I looked up and i was wearing tihs real hot oldstyle dress wit a lace up corset top and it was black.

"WTF WHORU" i yelled

"THOU ARE MY FORMER DAUGHTER, ANE GYPTIAN PRINCES" the big shadow guy said

"OMG SERSLY IM A PRINCESS" i was so excited

"YEAH UR" he said "NOW I HAV A TASK 4 THOU, THOU MUST KILL CHODE"

"UM NO" i yelled cuz i didnt want to cuz he is so hot. I thoght of his singing an how he was so sexy and taht dark look in his eyes i culdnt kill him i just culdnt but it would be so easy cuz im really a witch (C I TOLD U I WAS RLY A WITCH FUK U PREPS)

Suddenly... TROY BOLTUN BURST INTO THE DOOR ROOM an the big shadow guy disapeparaed

"Channel plz listne to me i nevar ment to hurt u" he wuz wearin white face makeups an black eyeliner and looked so hot

"but ur in love with sum1 else"

"taht was b4 i met u" he said and looked into my eyes deep an we made out cuz we love each other.

* * *

IM NOT GUNNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET NEW REVIEWS

MADDIE GIV ME BAK MY POSTR I H8 U


	10. Chapter 10

MADDIE I H8 U U STUPID POSER BETCH 

FANGS 4 ALL THA GOOD REVIEWS GUISE, I REALLY LOVE TEHM

* * *

I was so scared about that voice that talked 2 me. It wouldnt stop bothering me even when I went 2 practice wit my band Evanescence I am the new lead singer cuz Amy Lee died. We were singin call me when ur sober and I looked real hot in my black leather skirt that was black wit a red top.

"OMG channel r u okay?" sharpie asked me cuz she saw i was crying

"NO OF COARSE IM NOT" i yelled becuase i wasnt. Buffy died so she wasnt at practice (haha fuk u bitch)

Troy came over and put his arms around me and i put down my guitars i play guitar real well

"whats wrong, u kno i care about u" he said sexily and i wanted 2 make out wit him again no stop u cant u have a voice talkin 2 u

"I hav been hearin things lately an i dont like it, sum guy showed up an told me... ... ... ... 2 kill chode!"

Everyone gasped.

"WTF IS WRONG WIT U CRAZY BITCH" he ran off and i cried tears of blood and ran 2 my room

Suddenly miss darbus came in and yelled "WHAT HAV U DON E U STUPID GIRL" she was sad and i was like why and she was like "TOY BOLTON... HAS KILLED HIMSELF BY SUICIDES"


	11. Chapter 11

okay i hav sum imprtant stuff2 say

1st of all tihs is my sisters account and the harry pottesr story is hers, not mine the really long one cuz i would never spend taht much time on every chapter cuz shes in college an she sa freak

third this isnt a parody of anythin an stop tellin me i stole stuff from sumwher in my reviews, also thnks 2 maddie 4 FINALLY BETAING U DUMB BITCHC

an also i upped the review cuz im gunan use bad words

FUK U PREPS

* * *

NO I SCREAMED. I was horrorfied. I pushed Miss Darbus out of the ways even though she was shouting at me that I shuld calm down and I ran to my room and buryed my face in2 the pillow.

I slit my wrists open and drank the blood out of them because I was so sad and then I listened to Marilyn Manson and cried out the tears of blood. I grabbed a steak an almost stuck it in my heart to commit suicide but I didnt because I looked ugly and I dont want to die being ugly. I got out of the bathtub and put on a black dress wit leopard print tights and black boots cuz I was so depressed and then I looked out the window and screamed... ... ... GABRIELALA WAS LOOKIN AT ME AN MASTICATING

"BITCHS WHAT R U DOIN" i yelled at her and she fell over backwards.

"IM REALLY A SATANTIST CHANENL U DONT UNDERSTAND"

"WTF OF COURSE I DO POSER PREP UR JUST TRYIN TO MAKE UP 4 UR STUPID EXBF CUZ HE CHOSE ME OVER U AND U HAV CANCERS"

She gasped and I ran out of the room and I felt faint like I normally do when I dont drink enough blood. I ran into Sharpie who gave me a big hug in her arms.

"Girl u kno its all gonna b okay cant you do something wit ur witchcrafts power"

I hadnt thought of that. Ryan Prince of Drakness hugged us both and then I got dizzy and heard that voice again that made me think of my past life... ...

"Thou must kill Chode..."

I hit myself in the head WHY WONT U SHUT UP VOICE IM NOT CRAZY

I ran to the gym to find Chode and then I ran in2 Gabrielela again

"BITCH WUT DO U WANT why wont u leave me alone" I kept running an then she stopepd me an screamed

"CUZ I HAV ALWAYS LOVED U"


	12. Chapter 12

hay ive got sum stuff 2 say frist of all stop emailin my sister a bout tihs story an how bad it is or wutever u tihnk cuz shes a btich an i dnt care about wut she thinks cuz she says i dnt kno how 2 write

tvffwriter wtf is ur problem i didnt steal tihs from anywher stop tellin me that im a fake r sumthin or else im gonna cast witchcraftss on u bitch get a life an leav me alones

* * *

I wuz in the hospitals recoverin from my slit wrists an Sharpie was there in there wit me 2 keep me companies also Ryan, prince of darkness and Misz Darbus was theres.

Sudenly I remmbered sumthin "hey miss darbus u need to kick gabrilalal out of schools cuz she was MASTABATIN (c is dat speld rong fuk u preps) 2 me slittin my wrists opens"

Miss Darbus face took on looks of solitudes "No Chanel Im sorry we cant cuz her mom is dying of cancers" I was so angry taht I slit my wrist open again and drank the blood. I was so unhappy about Gabrielala bein in luv wit me like she said she was. I mean shes pretty an all but I dont like girls like that lesbian ways she can go do porn or somethin I dunt care.

Chode came in carryin a boucket of red roses taht were tha color of blood an I smiled at him and said "why are u here prep"

He sighed an said "I told u Im not a prep"

"UR SUCH A PREP how can u lie an say ur not"

Then he started singin my fav MCR song an tha roses turned in2 a big black ball of flame an I knew he was really a satanist everyone was real impressed including Sharpie an Ryan prince of darkness. He leaned in and hugged me an I wuz glad 2 hav another friend.

I was still worreid about Troy tho an where he was since no1 had found his body after he kileld himselfs.

When I got better I went upstairs an put on a white dress wit black skulsl on tha skirt an a fitted white top wit white lace it was real sexy and then I practiced my sexy witchcrafts an closed the blinds b4 i slit my wrists so Gabrielela wouldnt look at me.

I went 2 tha cafeterias an Chode was there eatin sum stuff an i was like mmmm, he looks like troy, i miss troy so much, am i loving with him?

Chode leaned in an kissed me an it was amazing excpt for i had to pretend that it was troy and he started leanin in and put his hands up my sexy top an i knew he wanted 2 learn my caranal secrets.

THEN... I REMMBERED WHER I WAS AN I SLAPEPD HIM

"CUT IT OUT U KNO I LUV TROY BULTON U BASTARDD"

An then I got another vision of tha dark guy and I got dizzy an Chode was like r u k an I got a visiion of... TOY BOLTONNN

I GASPED

"CHODE, I THINK SATAN HAS TOY... I HTINK SATAN HAS HIM BONDAGE!!'"

* * *

SEND ME LOTS OF GOOD REVIEWS 


	13. Chapter 13

hay guise im sorry taht i havent updated i wwuz in tha hospitals FUK ALL OF U

I TOLD U WUT WULD HAPPEN AN U DIDNTBELIEVE ME

I DNT HAV ANYONE ANYMORE FUK U MADDIES WTF ARE YOU JOININ THOES PREPS 4 I HATE U SO MUCH U STUPID FRIGGID BITCH

* * *

I ran up the stairs 2 get Coach Bulton an tell him taht his son wuz bein held by satans.

"COACH BULTON THA DEVIL HAS UR SUN" i yelled an he looked real worreid cuz he knew i wasnt lyin.

"But wut are we going to do about him its not like we can fight the devil"

"Wait" I paused "I can use... ... MY WITCHCRAFTS" every1 looked shocked cuz they didnt know i was a witch and everything.

I ran to my room and put on my sexy witchs outfits wit my black corsets dress an white pettycoat underneath. I was worried about toy and slit my wrist open in pain but i knew taht i culd save him cuz i had been practicin my witchcraft.

Chode came in2 my room an said "Hey Channel Im worred about u"

I smield at him with all my grasiousness "Oh Chode u r such a nice guys I wuld love u if i didnt hav Troy" he cried cuz he knew i was so beautifdul.

I did a spell an he an i were in hell an we were gonna fight... ... ... SATANS

Satan looked at me an he said "CHennal I hav been waitin 4 thou"

"OMG UR THE ONE WHOHAS BEEN TALKIN2 ME" i suddenly realized... he was the dark figure taht wuz talkin 2 me

"UR THA PRINCESS OF DRAKNESS CHANENL U NEED 2 UNDERSTAND"

"FUK U SATAN, NO 1 MESSES WIT MY MAN" i glared at him and we prepared... ... ... 4 BATTLE


	14. Chapter 14

thx 4 all da emails im feelin alot betr aftr goin 2 tha hospitals

i tried 2 mak this chaptr kind of funny so hav fun readin it

* * *

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

_Satan looked at me an he said "CHennal I hav been waitin 4 thou"_

_"OMG UR THE ONE WHOHAS BEEN TALKIN2 ME" i suddenly realized... he was the dark figure taht wuz talkin 2 me_

_"UR THA PRINCESS OF DRAKNESS CHANENL U NEED 2 UNDERSTAND"_

_"FUK U SATAN, NO 1 MESSES WIT MY MAN" i glared at him and we prepared... ... ... 4 BATTLE_

Satan looked at me wit his eyes full of fury cuz they were red. I knew that he was evil.

... "MY POKEMANS, LET ME SHOW U THEMS" I yelleds and took out my pokeballs and he took out his. Everyone looked shocked.

"Wtf everyone knows that the only way 2 fight satan is wit pokemans" I yelled at thems (dis is true, btw, im not making it up).

I threw it and Pekachu came out, "PEKACHOO GO I CHOOSE U" Pekachu was real yellow and cute ande veryone awwed even tho he is a KILLING MACHIEN

Satan took out his pokemans and it was BULBASOAR "GO BULBASOARS FIGHT TAHT STUPID YELLOW PEKACHU"

Pekachu said "PEEK-A-CHOO" an it was real cute an everyone aweed again because he is fierce an stuff

"PEKACHOO KILL TAHT BOLBUSAOR" I YELLED AN PIKACHU WENT FOR THA KILL... ... AN HE KILLED SATAN'S BOLBUSAUR!!' Satan was real sad an ran 2 bulbasoars an said "Oh bulbaosr u tried real hard, go bak in2 ur pokebal"

"HAH, SATAN, I BEAT U FAIR AND SQUAR NOW GIV ME BAK MY BOYFRND"

"... IF HES STILL ALIVE!!!!" whispered Satan an I lookda n he had... TOY WAS IN BONDAGES.

I ran2 him.

"omgomgomomg troy r u ok?" he kiiseed me an said "Channel wil u marry me" his eyes wer so romantic an everyone awwed again except 4 gabriala cuz shes a stupid cancer bitch

... ... ...An then satan flew up wit his fiery wings an said "UR NOT GETTIN AWAY TAHT EASY, MY BRIDE OF DARKNES"

I knew that we were not done yet because he had just said so. I was so scared but by how Toy was lookings at me... I did think that all of wuld be ok.


	15. Chapter 15

ok guise so hers the deal im gonna ad more to tha story than i thot i wuld cuz every1 likes it so much

thx so much 4 readin an i m sorry taht im so depressed an slit myw rsists open

* * *

I looked Satans in the eye in asked him "ok what do u want"

He stared bak at me tryin to intimidate me except he couldnt because I am so tough and I have witchcrafts " I want thou 2 stay wit me here in hell... ... FOREVERS"

I buried my head in Toy's shoulder and cried tears of blood because I was so unhappy with Satan and what he was tryin to make me do. Troy tried to console me but he couldnt too well cuz I was so unhappy. I was so frustrated. All I wanted in my short life was 2 become a fashion designers wit Sharpie and make an awards winning fahsion line I didnt want tod eal wit being tha bride of Satans.

"I can giv u ur dreams, Channel... I can giv you everythin u wuld ever want"

At this points, I was pretty pissed off and I slit my wrists open cuz I was so mad but they healed. "I JUST WANT 2 B A NORMAL GIRL WHY DOES EVERY1 WANT 2 BE IN LOVE WIT ME why Am I SO SPECIAL!?!" I yeleled at him and punched him in tha face cuz I was so angry.

"Omgomgomg u just punched Satan" yelled Sharpie an she was worried for me except it is okay because I am a sexy witchs.

I had a battle wit him an I was wearin a black lace-up dress wit long flutterin sleeves that were black. I beat him but I was still so injurd an hurt an Troy ran to me an held me in his arm s and kissed me an I was like "Okay I'm done let's go home now."

So we went back 2 East Highs an looked up an there wa sa poseter for an MCR concert, that night.

"Channel will u go wit me I hav sumthin specials 2 ask u"

An I smiled at him an said "Okay bby u kno i luv u" an we kissed an everyone was really really jealous.


	16. Chapter 16

K guys if you were wondeirng im not dead

Ive just been real busy wit schoalwrks n stuff

O k heres we go wit tha storyies!'

* * *

Toy an i wer at tha MCR concert at East HIhgs an he was holdin ont2 my hands real sexy. I had dressed specials for tha night cuz i knew he wanted to asks me somethin

"Hay bby so r u enjoyin tha concerst?"

"Yeah im so glad we went after we kiled satans n everythin" i hugged him real tight

And then suddenlys... ... ...

THESE TWO REAL HOT GUYS SHOWED UP OMGOMGOGMGOMG

One had real blonde hair an an amazin grinr an tha other had messy blacks hair kidn of like toy's only black

They looked at me an i culd tell they liked wut they sees

"Hey whoru" toy got real defensives

"WERE DRACO MALFOYS AN HARRY POTTERS" THEY SAID IN UNISONS

I GASPED, SHOCKED

Wait what does that even means i asked i dont kno who u guys r

They were wearin robes and they said uninosn "WERE WIZEWRSDS...!!!!"


	17. Chapter 17

AN: OKAY SO 4 U WH ODONT KNOW

IVE BEEN REAL UNHAPPY LATLEY AN ITS UR FAULT CUZ I DONT GET ENOUGH REVIEWS

SO GIMME SUM

* * *

I was shocked and my mouth hungs real low open in the shocks.

As they floated me away, I look longingly at Toy as he looks back at me with lustilled eyees.

"PLZ B SAFE, BABY" he yelled an grabbed 2 try 2 get me only i think these guys were real wizards and everything cuz his hands just like got stuck through me.

Then I woke up an I was at this big castle! There was tons of ppl ther an they were all lookin at me

"Here, u might want 2 put tihs on" the blonde hottie handed me a robe an I put it on my curvacous figure.

"who ru?" i asked him an he shook his head "no time 4 questions right now"

The sexy black haired guy leaned into tihs big stone bird thing an said "lemon droppings" an it swung open

"whoa, that was so cooL!" i said cuz it was an he smiled at me real big

"ur such a showoff vampire" the blonde guy said an rolled his eyes

I was shocked and awed by how cute both of thes guys were. Although Troy wasnt ugly or anything, he didnt even compare to these twos! The blonde was msucluar an had huge bluging arms and the guy with black hair who had called vampire was skinnier an more nerdy looking, but he had a goth side, too, with his black eyeliner an skinny jeans (A/N: kind of likes marilyn manson wears in the if i was ur vampire video omgomgg)

We walked up tha stone stairs an i saw tihs old guy sittin at a desk

"ok whoru old guy why am i hear" i crossed my arms real angrylike even though i wasn't

"Channel" he said "have u ever thoughts that u were somehow... better than everyone else..."

"of course i do! All the time! Why is taht important? Cuz i am, right?"

The blonde guy wrapped an arm around me an i pushed it off cuz i was playin hard2get

"slow hands, buddy" i winked an he winked back

"well, channel.. i have sumthin 2 tell u... UR REALLY A WIZARD!"

I gasped in shock, so my sexy witchcrafts was soething everyone else could do? Why wasnt i special?

I cried an fell on the floor fainted real sexy.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: k so i transferred schools an went throu some therapy

and leik id given up writing this story but tehn my doctor was all hey u shuld try writin since i herd u lieked it so much and i was all yeah but like what if noone wants 2 read it ima kill myself

and she s all well i guess just write cuz it maeks you happy and i realized that... it does make me happy

SO EVEN IF U BITCHES DONT LIKE IT I LIKE WRITING IT AN U CANT DO ANTYHIN BOUT IT

also liek i got sum1 2 spelchek this my older sister who writes labyhrinth fanfiction check ti out shes good with periods lollll but shes s astupid bitch

* * *

The last thing I remembered before fainting was the beautiful dress I was wearing. It was black and had towers of lace that was black going down it. There were roses that were small sewn on and the small roses were blood red, like blood.

I wasn't sure if I looked beautiful but I was pretty sure that I did because I always did.

I remembered the 2 gorgeous guys who I saw before I died telling me about how they were going to transport me two years ahead into the FUTURE so I was excited and then I opened my eyes and it was... TOY BOLTON

And Miss Darbusz was there too and she was staring at me with her eyes and her tiny glasses. I never liked those glasses.

Troy was still beautiful but then that stupid cancer bitch was next to him, Gabrielalal and she was all putting her arm around him all protecting and I knew I was gonna use my magicks on her to kill her like I shoulda done before.

And then I noticed that something was different and it was... that everyone looked older.

Like Miss Darbus always looked old but then I was like "Hey, Troy, why are you exactly two years older?"

And he was all "No, Channel, what are you talkin' about? We're seniors now and this is senior year and tonight is the championship game."

And I was so excited because I was transported two years into THE FUTURE just like the hot wizards told me that I would be.

So I smiled at him and he smiled back and Gabriella was all shootin daggers out of her eyes at me and it couldn't do anything at me cuz I was so beautiful and sexy and still a witchcrafts.

And then I looked down and my clothings was so beautiful! It was a hospital gowns but very tight and sexy with a red medical logo and white fishnet stockings under it and hot red pumps. It still had that goth beauty but it was really fierce.

Troy was all "So let's go to the game together" and then I heard someone go... "NOT SO FAST, CHANNEL!"


End file.
